


Confessions

by Empyrean_Queen_Cassiopeia



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game), Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I tried my best, I'm really proud of evan's and swaine's lol, Multi, They all love you, because I wanna write cheesy stuff ok?, because you're amazing :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyrean_Queen_Cassiopeia/pseuds/Empyrean_Queen_Cassiopeia
Summary: Based off of S-Support confessions in Fire Emblem.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy. After writing some chapters of the angst fest that is A Brother's Role Reversed, I felt like writing some cheesy shit. I didn't want to put too many Ni no Kuni 2 characters because I haven't played the game, an I'm scared of OOC.   
> As you may already know from the summary, these are based off of S-Support quote from Fire Emblem. (If you didn't read the summary, shame on you! :P)  
> Anyways, onto the cheesy stuff!!!

Oliver: I know that saving this world will be a long journey, but I'd like to spend it at your side. Because... I love you.

Esther: I love you so much! My father will be happy to hear of you!

Swaine: Funny how I thought I was the theif here, yet you've stolen my heart.

Marcassin: It is great to know our mutual bond in love. I promise to be fulfilling partner to you, my love.

Cassiopeia: Although my life is eternal and you will perish before me, I want nothing more than to spend many happy years with you.

Evan: I promise to you that I will unite all people, and create a kingdom where everyone can live happily. And I want you to be there, standing next to me.

Roland: In this unusual world, the only thing that seems natural is you. So, if you'd please, may I stay with you?

 

(sorry for any ooc!!!! I only played wrath of the white witch sooo....)


End file.
